Vampire heir
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Long after ending the war between the vampires and the devils Lindo's daughter approaches her mother with a very sensitive question. Hate the title don't know what else to call it.


**Vampire heir**

 **This takes place after Rem's good devil end in which Lindo was able to become vampire king without losing himself. Afterwards he ended the war between the devils and vampires together with Ritsuka and Rem.**

* * *

"Lindo?"

The space beside her was warm, Lindo had not been gone long and that gave her peace she may have just missed him. Chikara Tachibana smiled softly, getting up from the bed to greet the morning day.

The woman was tall, fair skinned, with golden hair that reached down to well past her hips and just below her shoulders when worn up in a bun and seemed to shine like gold whenever the sun would shine on it. With just a flick of her wrist her night-ware lay on the bed and she quickly dressed herself into simple and comfortable clothing. Lindo had told her that there would be no meetings today so she could relax a bit and join Lindo downstairs and enjoy breakfast with him and their daughter in their leisure.

She moved towards her vanity picking up a brush eyes falling on her reflection as she did. She was and still is a queen renowned for her beauty even among elves and Fae who had come to the palace just to see her, and while some would smile at these actions she knew very well that beauty could very well turn into a curse.

At that moment she shuddered as an imaginer chill struck her to the bone. She quickly wrapped her arms around her tightly, she swore that she could feel the imaginary cold of the chain clapped around her wrists, her neck...

"Mother?"

The soft concerned voice of a child broke her out of her dark trance and she turned towards the sound soon looking down to focus on a pair of questioning turquoise eyes trained up at her.

"Is something wrong, mother?" The child asked coming closer banishing the cold as she did. She smiled, reaching a hand down to brush the child's golden locks feeling the coldness leaving her.

"No, it is nothing Marta." She said her voice steady. There was no reason for her to worry the child, her and Lindo's daughter like this. It would have been beyond selfish for her to put her problems on her own child. Beside the point, she was safe, Nesta had long since turned to ash and she had Ritsuka to thank for that.

"Now... What are you doing in her young girl? Should you not be down having breakfast with your father?"

"Its nothing... its just... Mother... There is something I want to ask you, can I?"

"Yes you may, what is it?" She asked, a playful hint in her voice thinking Marta just wanted to see if she could visit her grandmother in the human world or cousin in the underworld, not quite expecting or prepared for what the child was going to say next.

". . .Have. . . have you always been in love with father?" She finally asked her voice wavering a bit.

The woman blinked at her child's seemingly innocent question.

"What exactly do you mean, Marta?" She asked trying hard to keep her voice steady.

"I mean. . . I . . before father became king I heard what it was like to be a vampire woman. . . I heard what it was like. . ."

Chikara seemed to freeze at this and was soon kneeling at the girls face staring directly into her eyes.

"And who told you that?" Chikara asked, staring intently into the child's eyes guessing she already knew the answer.

"Some Devils whenever I would go and visit *Rieon, they told me."

The Vampire Queen bared her teeth angrily, making a mental note to inform Ritsuka about this situation later but for now she had to be concerned with this. She breathed in an effort to calm herself and for the one before her as well.

She led the child to a coach under a window and had her sit on it with her right next to her. She smiled gently at the young one who looked as if she had said or done something horribly wrong.

"Marta... Please stop looking like that, I'm not mad at you. I should tell this to you when you are older... truly I do not wish to tell you at all but... you deserve to know. There are something things I should probably not say yet, you are only ten yours old but... I can't think of another way to say it without confusing you."

The young child glanced up at her mother whose hand gently rested against her soft cheek.

"To help you understand I must start from the beginning, long before your father was ever born."

She breathed in an attempt to calm herself as she tried to recall the memories from the long past

"It started when I was captured when I was very young along with three other woman to be the 'bride' of the Vampire King Nesta long ago. We were told that we had been taken for our growing beauty, but that was probably just said to keep us quiet. I soon learned that there would be no need for children, vampires rarely if ever mated which was why Dhampir's like your father are so rare." She paused in her story before looking back at her child.

"Do you know whom you were named after?"

The child nodded.

"Father's real mom."

There had been no secrets kept between them, the two families had been completely honest with their children. Rtisuka had made sure of that.

"My own name isn't even my own. Your father had named me when he made me his wife." Even if she had had a name it had long since been forgotten. Nesta did not feel that addressing a blood bag by its name was needed.

"It means strength," he had told her all those years ago as he led her to her new name, a new family, a new life.

"It was like that day after day of the same, it never changed. Eventually I became used to it and simply gave into my fate and simply sat under his feet, wearing nothing but a robe and in heavy shackles encircling my neck and wrists..."

Her voice trailed off as she remembered the metallic sounds of metal on skin. She still felt them sometimes late at night it would wake her up gasping in horror before Lindo's warm arms incircle her, chasing the nightmare away.

"I remembered I had heard something of a war going on between Vampires and Devil and the Grimoure but still little ever changed. However one day it all changed the day when your aunt Ritsuka was brought into the castle."

She had remembered that when Nesta had feasted on her, Ritsuka had backed away from the scene before her, had quite possible guessed what it had meant and was frightened.

"When your aunt killed the king the other vampires fled, leaving us behind to be found later when your uncle and aunt were leaving with your father and the others. I thought that your uncle would try and kill us but they left us alone." She doubted Rem had thought they were of any threat to them, guessing that they had little to no loyalty towards Nesta knowing what they were. "We did not know what else to do so they had stayed in that cold dark castle alone. Nesta claim was still on us and so none of the Vampires came for us."

"Then after many moons passed, after your father became king of the vampires we came to him willing to do our duty by him as we did for his father before him, for what else could we have known to do. Do you understand, Marta?"

She still remembered that look of utter disgust in her husbands eyes that day as they had approached him, not wanting anything from that man, the man who had hurt his mother so.

"He sent us away but... I still came back. Eventually we grew close, and soon afterwards he asked me to marry him."

"Are you happy now mother?"

"Yes, we have each other and we have you my sweet daughter. I always wanted a family."

"Thank-you for telling me mother." The young girl said hugging her mother around the middle tightly.

"Yes sweetie," she hugged her child back gently.

"Now let us go join your father for breakfast, he must be wondering where we are."

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **The Devil World.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

A boy who looked no more then sixteen years of age with ash blond hair and golden brown eyes sat on a ledge of a balcony, eyes gazing down at the city far below him. To the untrained eye the young devil prince looked as if he was just surveying his inheritance but there were some who knew better.

"So this is where you are, Rieon."

The soft bell like voice of his mother broke him out of his thoughts and he turned to look as both his parents joining him on the balcony.

"Father, Mother."

"Have you been here this whole time? Holland has been looking frantically for you everywhere, little imp."

In the distant part of the palace the three of them could hear the shrill voice calling out for his young master.

"I'm sorry I worried you."

"How very much like your mother you are," Rem said with a playful knowing smile aimed at his wife. "At your age she too had a habit of disappearing and showing up in odd locations."

"Oh? Most of the time I was with you husband," she chuckled. Rieon hopped down from his place on the ledge, ready to leave his beloved parents alone with memories of the past under the moonlight not wanting to bother them about his worries when his father spoke to him.

"Wait Rieon, before you go tell us what were you thinking about?"

"Oh.. it was nothing," he said turning to his parents with a fake smile trying hard to not make them suspect something.

"Rieon."

The stern tone coming from his father was enough for the much younger boy to know that he was serious. Unlike his own he had never once raised a hand to his son to strike him.

"I heard some others talking to Marta about... about her mother."

Rem blinked, his usual cool demeanor giving way to a look of surprise and shock and anger, all easy laughter from before completely gone. He exchanged a quick glance with Ritsuka who looked as if she was thinking the same thing he was.

"And what exactly did they say?"

He didn't need to know, just looking into his sons eyes he already knew what they had said to his niece.

He remembered seeing the once nameless woman with the other two hiding in the shadows of the castle as he was leaving. Pathetic looking figures trying to blend into the bleak background, so pale from lack of blood they looked like familiars. He had deemed them as harmless, drained of their will and too scared to move even with their master and capture dead.

It was Urie who had suggested killing them but he had decided against it and with one glance at Ritsuka he knew who these woman were.

Of course when Lindo had said he would make her his wife and queen he had been more then a little surprised as he thought he had previously wanted nothing to do with Nesta but. . .

"Should we leave this at it is? Marta is still young and could get the wrong idea about her mother."

"I told her not to make any assumptions until she talked it over with aunt or uncle..."

Rem nodded pleased at his sons actions turning to Ritsuka about to ask her something when a sudden shout made him look back to see Rein kneeling on the ground as if he was holding something.

"Sorry father but... Marta just appeared."

Rem looked down at the mop of golden hair peeking out of his sons shoulder and then into the unmistakable pair of wide turquoise eyes of his niece and sighed.

"Marta does your father know your here."

"...Yes..." She said slowly looking at her uncle respectively before turing to Ritsuka.

"Mama told me the story of how you met the old Vampire king!"

"Oh she did did she? And what did she say?" Ritsuka smiled.

"She said you were one kick ass lady."

Ritsuka had to bit her lip to stifle a laugh.

****.***.*****.****.*****.****.*****.******.******.****.

"Husband?"

"Chikara."

"Marta she. . ."

"I know Ritsuka informed me earlier."

Lindo reached up and caressed his wife's cheek.

"She would have asked sooner of later even without others prying it into her, do not feel bad." He said to her gently.

She smiled at her husband and nestled into his gentle embrace and soft touches.

She knew Lindo could not love her as much as he did and still loved Ritsuka, but she was loved and for that she was happy.

For him and for her.

* * *

 ***At first his name was going to be Rizay (means rise in Malagasy) but I decided against it and for the life of me I couldn't think of a different name that suited him so I decided to just name him that. I also may or may not have taken the name from a much better writer on Tumblr.**


End file.
